Boondocks AU
by sergeant peace
Summary: what if the Freemans didn't move in when they did? what if Jazmine had to go through most of her teen years without Huey and Riley watching her back?
1. Chapter 1

Jazmine Dubois walked down the street in a baggy hoody and skinny jeans, her hair was done in her usual puff balls, behind her were two girls dressed in fashionable clothes, both were laughing and talking, Jazmine sighed, she wished she had a friend to talk to, but her only friend had moved away, and she was alone.

"Are you going to Shane's party?" one of the girls asked the other.

"Of course! I wanna see his face when he finds out I know about Sierra!"

"Ooh girl, you gotta check him."

"I know right?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "he wasn't yours to begin with." Jazmine mumbled.

"Um excuse me? What did you just say?"

Jazmine turned around, looking at the two, the taller one was glaring at her, pushing her hair behind her ears, "I said, he wasn't yours to begin with." She said, and then continued walking.

'And who are you to say?"

Jazmine turned around and eyed the girl, "he's been going out with Sierra for three years now, and then you come in acting like you didn't know, all he did was take you to a dance, get over yourself." She turned and kept walking.

"You bitch! Who do you think you are to talk to me like that!" she shouted, "the daughter of a whore!"

Jazmine stopped in her tracks.

"Yeah!" her friend taunted, "I hear your ma slept with the principal so you could pass! So you're not only the daughter of a whore, but you're stupid too!"

"Shut up…" she whispered, looking down.

'No wonder your dad left! He couldn't handle a whore and an idiot!"

"I said shut up!" Jazmine shouted, turning around, making the two flinch, her hands were balled up into fists and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"can't handle the truth?" one of the girls spat, which earned her a punch from a still crying Jazmine, before they could do anything else Jazmine turned and ran, she ran as hard as she could, tears still streaming down her cheeks, she stopped as she got to her home, it was a nice house, but it looked dark and sad, she took a deep breath and wiped away her tears and opened her door, she walked into the plain, sparsely furnished living room, "Mom?" she asked softly.

"I'm in the kitchen." Her mother's tired voice said, she walked in and saw her mother sitting at the table going through bills, she was in a waitress uniform and her hair was disheveled, "how was school."

"Fine…" Jazmine lied, school had been the same for the last ten years of her life, horrible and boring.

"That's good." Sarah said, "So, I have some news." She said with a tired smile, "I just got promoted down at Wuncler's first national bank, which means I don't have to work at the Diner anymore."

Jazmine smiled and hugged her mother, 'that's great mom." She said softly, "no more double shifts."

Sarah nodded, since her husband had left her, she had taken up several jobs to continue paying for the house they lived in, it was hard work but it kept her and Jazmine fed and happy, "what do you want for Dinner?"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jazmine sat in the living room watching TV.

"Hey honey look!" Sarah said from the window, Jazmine stood up and walked over, looking out to see a moving van pull up to the house beside theirs, "looks like someone moving in."

"Hope they're better than the last family." Jazmine mumbled.

Sarah kept watching, "hmm...maybe we should go meet them!"

"I don't know…I doubt they want people to come see them."

"Come on! They might be friendly!" Sarah said, walking over to her coat.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Riley looked around the living room as the movers brought in the couch, "aiight, that couch comes in here." He said, "Right against this wall." He walked around them as they brought the couch in."

"Riley.' Huey said walking in, carrying a little girl, "Your daughter needs you."

Riley smiled at the two year old girl who was looking around with wide golden eyes, "Elli." He said, taking his daughter from his brother, "what's wrong baby girl?"

"Is this really going to be our home?" she asked in a wondering voice.

"Yeah baby, it's going to be our new home." Riley said, nodding to the movers as they left.

'Is granddad going to be here?"

"Mhmm." Riley said, "you're gonna have your own room and everything."

"But I want my room back in Chicago." She mumbled, "The one beside Aunt Cookies."

"I know baby, but Chicago isn't safe for us anymore." Riley said, "Aunt Cookie will come to visit and we could have so many adventures here."

"Okay…where's Granddad?"

"He's on his way, he just went to go get some food." Riley said, "Come on, let's go watch some TV."

A knock on the door made him stop and look back, he walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Sarah and Jazmine, "hello." Sarah said politely.

"Uh…sup?" Riley asked in confusion

"I'm Sarah Dubois, and this is my daughter, Jazmine, we live next door and we just thought we'd come say hi and welcome to the neighborhood."

"Uh…thanks, my names Riley Freeman, this is my daughter Elli, and my brother is…" he trailed off looking behind him, "HUEY! WHERE YO ASS AT!"

"Calm down." The monotone voice of his brother shouted back, walking in, he stopped when he saw the two women standing at the door way, his eyes glued to Jazmine who shifted slightly, "riley…who are these two?"

"Our neighbors."

He nodded to them.

"So, where'd y'all move from?" Sarah asked.

"Chicago." Riley said, walking inside and motioning for them to come in, Huey glared at his brother.

"Wow this is nice.' Sarah said looking around the house.

"Nice house for a good price," Riley said, sitting down at the couch and putting his daughter in his lap, "go ahead and sit down."

Sarah sat down in Granddad's chair while Jazmine stayed standing, "so what made y'all leave Chicago?"

"Too dangerous." Riley said, 'had to think of my little bear here." He tickled his daughter's stomach, making her giggle.

"Where's her mother?" Jazmine asked.

Riley stopped smiling and looked at Jazmine, "she uh…she ain't with us no mo." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry…" she said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," Riley said, "she gave her life so I could have my baby."

Huey looked at the two, "who's your father?" Huey asked Jazmine.

'uh…what?" she asked, pretending not to have heard him.

"Who's your father, why isn't he with you?" Huey asked bluntly.

"We…don't like to talk about that." Sarah said softly.

"Oh, when did he leave?"

"Huey." Riley started.

"Why do you care?" Jazmine asked with venom in her voice.

"You in my house." Huey said boredly, his eyes narrowing, "I'm entitled to ask whatever damn question I want."

"Huey, drop it!" Riley said angrily, making Huey look at his brother, they glared at each other for a few seconds until Huey turned around, "I'm going for a walk." He muttered, walking out.

"Sorry about that." Riley said turning to Sarah and Jazmine, "the nigga don't know when he's been rude, or blunt."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jazmine laid in her bed, staring at the wall, her mother was already asleep, having to wake up at 5 to go into work early, but Jazmine was wide awake, the question Huey asked still fresh on her mind, "what a jerk." She mumbled, turning towards the door, she checked her watch, "only twelve…" she muttered, getting out of her bed, she put on her sweater and a pair of jeans, she slipped her sneakers on and went downstairs and out the front door, she liked this time of night since almost no one was awake, and she was free from any prying eyes as she went to her favorite spot in the town, she didn't know what kind of tree it was, or who had planted it on the hill, but it was one of her favorite places to go to, it was secluded on the edge of the forest so no one really went there, and the roots had several places where she could comfortably sit or lay down, she started running as she left the suburbs and got to the hill, she got to the tree and smiled, it's branches were frozen and bear, leaves littered the ground, but Jazmine didn't mind as she sat down and got comfortable, looking out across the town.

"Great view." A stoic voice said, making Jazmine jump, she turned around and saw Huey leaning against the tree, a cigarette between his lips, his hands in the pockets of his trench coat, "you can see all of suburbia from here, even some of the city."

"What are you doing here?" she asked rudely, crossing her arms.

"Just relaxing, having a smoke, thought that was apparent." He said, blowing smoke into the frigid night air.

"But why do you have to come here!"

"Because I don't like smoking around Elli, makes her question me too much." Huey said, taking a deep drag, "what are you doing out here?"

She sighed, "This is my favorite place to relax, which is kind of hard right now with an unbearable asshole talking to me." She grumbled.

"Hard words for such an innocent looking girl." Huey said.

Jazmine ignored him and continued to stare out towards town.

'Hey." Huey said, making her look at him.

"What is it now?'

"Sorry for pressing the issue with your dad." He said, he wasn't looking at her, just staring up at the stars, smoke pouring out of his nostrils.

She eyed him, "why'd you care so much?" she asked.

"Partly because of what you asked Riley." Huey said, "I know you didn't mean it, but it still hurt him, he thinks about Vanessa every day since she passed…"

"And I said I was sorry," Jazmine said

"Right, but there's another part." He said, 'curiosity got the better of me, you're half, which meant your father was black, and I wanted to know if he was still in the picture, or when he left."

"Why would you care about that?" Jazmine muttered, glaring at the ground.

"As I said, curiosity got the better of me."

"Better get it under control, it kills cats you know."

Huey rolled his eyes. "it also brought along some of the greatest inventions and break through's in the world."

"Somehow I don't think knowing whether my father is here or not counts as a 'breakthrough'." She mumbled.

Huey shrugged, "maybe it will be." he said, looking at his watch, "it's 1 in the morning, we should head back, we have school in the morning."

"We?" She asked.

"Yeah, we,"

"Aren't you a little old to be going to school?"

"I'm seventeen." He said with a raised eyebrow, "a junior."

"Oh…I just thought…um…" she turned red, "n-never mind."

He put the cigarette out and started walking down the hill, Jazmine beside him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Huey drove down the street with Riley beside him, "you ready for work?" Huey asked.

"Yeah, you ready for school?"

"Of course," Huey said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you was out with that Mariah Carey lookin' bitch all night." Riley said with a smirk.

Huey rolled his eyes, "I ran into her, it wasn't my intention to meet up with her."

'Nah man don't be like that, I know you feelin' her, you don't gotta hide it."

Huey pulled up to the sidewalk, "We're here."

Riley got out of Huey's old Lincoln continental and looked at his new job site, "Wuncler's Autoshop." He muttered, "Not too bad."

"I'll be back by four," Huey said to him as he put his car in gear.

"Make sure you pick up Elli before you come get me." He said, running inside.

Huey shook his head and turned his car around, heading north towards Wuncler High School. As he pulled up to the stop sign, Jazmine ran across the street, slowing down when she got to the other side, Huey raised an eyebrow and turned onto the road, pulling up next to her, 'Need a lift?" he asked.

She eyed him warily, 'Um…no I'm fine."

"Jazmine, its 10 degrees out there, and it's another sixteen blocks to Wuncler High.'

She sighed, and got in, 'Thanks." She mumbled.

He nodded and continued on, "So how come your mom didn't take you to school?"

"She never does, she always has work this early."

"Do you need a ride back?"

"I-I don't want to be a bother to you, askin' for rides…"

"You're not asking, I offered." He said boredly, turning into the parking lot, it was still early so not as many people were there.

"Thanks for the ride." She said, getting out.

"You gonna take the offer?" Huey asked.

She hesitated, then nodded, "Sure," she said with a small smile, "If it doesn't inconvenience you."

"We live beside each other." He said, scratching his chin, "It won't inconvenience me."

She nodded and started walking again, hugging her bag to her chest.

Huey got out and slowly walked towards the school, his hands in his pockets, a few of the people already there watched him warily, he just ignored them as he walked in and went to the office, he got his schedule and started walking to his first class.

"you think you can get off with punching my girlfriend freak?" someone shouted angrily, making Huey look over, a large teen was screaming in Jazmines face, his fists clenched, "that's very disrespectful."

"She disrespected me first, talkin' about my family like that." Jazmine muttered, trying to walk past him.

"I'm not done talking to you!" he shouted, turning her around.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, pushing him away.

'You little whore!" he shouted, rearing his arm back to punch her.

He never got that chance as Huey flew out of nowhere and kicked him into the wall.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Riley waited outside of the auto shop, his white wife beater covered in oil stains and dirt, he zipped up his brown work jacket, "where you at Huey come on!" he shivered, 'Cold as motha fucka out here." He finally saw Huey's car turn the corner, "Thank god!" he said, walking towards it as he pulled up, 'where you been nigga!?" he asked looking inside the car, and found not only his brother and Elli, as he expected, but also Jazmine, "oh, sup Mariah."

"Mariah?" she asked.

Riley got into the back, 'Hi daddy!" Elli said happily.

"hey baby girl," he said with a smile, then looked at Huey and Jazmine, 'so what y'all doin' together?" he asked.

"We kinda got into some trouble at the school." Huey muttered, heading home.

"Whatcha mean?"

"You want the long story, or the short?"

"Let's go short, I don't got time to listen."

"Guy tried to hit Jazmine, I saw, I stopped him, and I beat him and several teachers."

"Why'd you attack the teachers?" Riley asked.

"They got in the way." Jazmine said, rolling her eyes, "at least that was his excuse, and I didn't need you to stand up for me Freeman."

"So you just wanted me to let you get the shit knocked outta you?"

'No I wanted you to mind your own business."

"So that's a yes on getting punched." Huey said, turning down Timid Deer lane.

"Shut up! God you're so infuriating." Jazmine grumbled.

"No more then you are." Huey muttered, pulling into his driveway, almost immediately Jazmine threw her door open and walked to her house.

"Damn, were y'all fighin' all the way there?'

"No," Huey said, turning the car off.

"Yes they were.' Elli said, "They woke me up."

"Daaaamn, why y'all gotta mess up lil bears naps huh?"

"We didn't mean to, but apparently Jazmine likes to yell." Huey got out of the car, "let's just get inside and cook some dinner, Granddad's probably waiting."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Riley sat with granddad in the living room, Granddad was watching the news, his withered eyes scanning the TV, "how was work?" He asked.

"Good, the boss is pretty cool, co-workers don't ask too many questions." He said.

Granddad eyes his grandson, "why do you care about them asking questions?"

"I don't want anyone on my sack granddad, I mean, a fifteen year old who is already working? You'd think they'd be all up on my jock, but nah, they just kept on workin', treated me like they equal, except fo this one guy who kept askin' me why I wasn't in school, ain't no one care whether I was in school or not back in Chicago."

"It's different here that's for sure, I met one of our neighbors, Sarah Dubois? She was all nice and inviting, shit that ain't happen unless you knew them before hand, and even then they don't come into yo house unless you invite them."

"White people granddad." Riley said with a smirk, "I met her yesterday, she got a daughter, she's Huey's age and I gotta say, she fiiiine."

"Boy hush up, bein' disrespectful to ladies."

'They ain't even here Granddad!"

"So? You still bein' disrespectful."

Before their argument could continue, Elli's voice sounded from the stairs, "Daddy." She mumbled.

Riley looked over, he immediately ran over to her, "hey baby girl, what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream." She whimpered, "About Mommy."

Riley picked her up, and almost immediately she wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head down on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, 'riley said, walking up to her room, "do you want to tell me about it?"

She shook her head, 'No."

Riley laid her back into her crib, "baby don't worry, it was just a dream, dreams can't hurt you, do you understand that?"

She nodded, "can you tell me a bed time story?" she asked softly.

Riley smiled, "of course little bear." He said, 'which one you want to hear?"

"The one where you and mommy meet."

"You always want to listen to that one." He said, tickling her stomach and making her laugh.

"It's my favorite!" she giggled

"alright, so I was at a party that was bein' thrown by my friend Tyreese."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Huey stood outside the door as Riley walked out of Elli's room, "sup bitch." Riley said.

"You know, I never thought you'd ever have any sense of responsibility." Huey said, "And yet here you are, taking care of your daughter, telling her stories and calming her fears."

"You and granddad, y'all sold me short back home," he said.

"That we did," Huey said, "let's get some sleep, you got work, and I got class."

As they walked into their shared room Riley hesitated, "hey Huey?"

"Yeah?"

"You still a little bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

Jazmine woke up to the sound of old school rap blaring outside, "what the…" She started looking out her window, she looked around until she saw the source, a boom box that was set on a stool in the Freemans' back yard, Huey was in the grass, his shirt was off and he was covered in sweat as he went through different combo's of Muay Thai and Karate.

She opened her window, 'FREEMAN!" she snapped.

Huey, startled by her yell, turned around and threw three throwing stars at her, she yelped and ducked as the throwing stars slammed into the wall behind her. "What the hell!" she shouted at him.

"You startled me.' Huey muttered, going back to his warm up.

"You woke me up!" she checked her watch, "at four in the morning!"

"I didn't think the boom box was that loud, or that your walls were that thin."

"Well they are, so turn down the music before I break that damn boom box!"

"Give me my shurikens' back first."

"No! I'm keeping them!" and with that she slammed her window and laid back down, she closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep, until she heard the music turn up, she groaned and stood up, running over to the Shurikens and pulling them out, she opened the window and threw them back out, all of them landing in different places in the back yard.

"Thank you." Huey called up as he turned the music down.

She flipped him the bird and closed the window again, before lying down and glaring at the wall, "what a jerk." She muttered.

WWWWWWWWWW

Huey walked into the house, wiping sweat off his brow, "nigga put on a shirt." Riley said from the stove as he flipped a pancake.

"Where's granddad?"

"He still asleep nigga, it's Saturday, and you know that nigga ain't wakin' up any time soon."

Huey nodded, "you got a pack?"

Riley smirked, "already smoked yours nigga?"

Huey rolled his eyes, "no I just don't want to go get mine from upstairs."

Riley pulled out a pack of menthols, he pulled one out and handed it to him, 'you got about an hour until Elli wakes up."

Huey nodded and lit the cigarette, taking in a long, deep drag, "man that's good." He said, then heard a knock on the door, "I'll get it." He said to his brother, walking to the front door, he opened it and was met by a pissed off looking Jazmine, "Jazmine Dubois, to what do I owe the displeasure?" he asked.

She glared at him, "you woke me up." she growled.

"I seem to remember turnin' my music down, even after you gave me that rude hand gesture."

"What were you doin' in your back yard anyways?"

"Training," Huey said, "you know, the whole control over my body and mind thing?"

She rolled her eyes, "so you just want to be some kind of wannabe Bushido Brown?"

"Please, Bushido Brown wishes he was me." Huey said, "Now if you don't have anything else to ask, I gotta go."

"Actually I do," she said, "I was wondering…does Elli need a babysitter? I mean, I know she has you and your granddad but-"

"Actually, we'll need a babysitter tonight, Granddad's goin' to some lawn party and he's taking me and Riley, we would bring Elli but her bed times around that time, so if you could come watch her till we come back, that would be greatly appreciated."

Jazmine smiled a little, 'alright sounds good…um…could you put a shirt on?" she asked, her gaze going over his toned muscles.

"Why? Am I distracting you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Her eyes narrowed, 'you wish.' She muttered, walking away.

Huey smirked and closed the door, "those pancakes ready yet Riley?"

WWWWWWWW

Cindy McPherson glared at the steaming hunk that was her car, 'Stupid piece of shit." She muttered, kicking it, "had to break down just as I got into downtown!" she leaned against the side and glared at the ground, "man who can I call to get me outta dis? Not Jazzy, I still wanna surprise her…maybe Caes? Nah he'd blab to her…and I don't got Hiro's number no mo…' she groaned and kicked the car again, then looked around, 'Hmm…not too far From Wuncler's Autoshop, maybe I can push this piece of shit there." She walked back to the drivers' side and put the car in neutral, then started pushing it down the street, it was still early so not many people were out on the street, just the odd gang banger or old couple.

"Yo lil mama! Why don't you come holla at a nigga!" a gang banger shouted at her.

"Betta back off nigga." She snapped at him, "I ain't in da mood today."

"Aiight girl, damn don't gotta be rude, I jus wanted to talk." The guy pouted, walking away, Cindy rolled her eyes, "niggas…" She muttered and continued to push, soon she was at the Autoshop, where two guys were already opening up, 'hey! Any of y'all wanna help a poor girl down on her luck?" she asked.

"We ain't got nothin' goin' on so sure." The elder of the two said, running over to her car, 'what happened?"

'Dunno, there was a loud ass bang and smoke spewed out of da hood."

"Hmm…might be the radiator, hey riley! Get down into da hole man, we gonna have to see under dis bitch! And I got another car to work on!"

"Aiight Deemo," Riley said, looking over, his eyes stopping when he sees Cindy, she just smirked at him

"You heard the nigga, get in that hole."

"girl you betta calm down befo' I decide to go on my break, let him work on it, and I know Deemo gon' take his sweet ass time."

She rolled her eyes and looked at Deemo, who just laughed, "He is the best auto mechanic we got here."

Riley just smirked and jumped down into the hole as Deemo pushed the car over it, "holy hell girl this car looks jacked the fuck up!"

"I ain't got much money nigga,' she said "this hunk of shit was the only thing that I could buy that would get me here.'

"Hmm…well yo Radiators sprung a leak, yo gas line's about to unhook, and the Batteries about damn ready to fall out."

"Think you can fix it?"

'Well I could…but it'd be a temporary fix, like it'd hold up for about a month or two if yo lucky."

"That's my best bet then." She said, sitting down.

He looked at her from under the car, "So what' you doin' in town?"

"Came to see a friend, haven't seen her in about a year." Cindy said.

"Why ain't you seen her in that long?" Riley asked, putting metallic tape on the radiator.

"Parents moved me to some fancy ass private school, took me a year to fuckin' get kicked outta that place."

Riley laughed, "Damn took you a year just to get kicked out?"

"Woulda been sooner but my ma kept pleadin' with the Dean to let me stay, until I drove the deans fuckin' car into the pool."

Riley laughed even harder, "Damn girl you one bad ass bitch." He said, tightening the bolt on the fuel line.'

"Don't forget it boy." She said with a smirk, "so, whatcha doin' workin' here? You look way too young to be workin'."

"Eh you know how it is boo, gotta make them Benjamin's, get da money, support my family."

"look a little young to be havin' a family my nigga."

"Bitch everyone got a family, how am I too young to have one?" Riley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So you makin' money for yo parents? Grandparents? Weird uncle?"

Riley smiled, "Na…my daughter." He said, getting out from under the car and wiping his hands on his pants.

Her eyes widened, "really?"

"Yeah, her names Elli, I got a picture somewhere…" he started checking his pockets till he pulled out a small wallet sized photo, 'Here she is! My pride and joy!" he said proudly, handing it over to her.

Cindy looked at the picture, "oh she's beautiful!" she said, "how old is she?"

"Two and a half." He said.

"Wow…who's her mother?'

"Um…she ain't…she ain't with us no mo…" Riley mumbled, scratching his head while walking to the driver's side of her car.

"I'm so sorry…I didn' mean ta…"

"Nah, don't worry about it, it won't be the first time that shit happens." He said, "Already happened a few times since I moved here." He turned the key in the ignition and smirked when it spluttered to life, 'Now dat there is a beautiful sound."

"Good job Riley." She said while clapping.

"Nu-uh girl, do not use that name when you in my presence, unless 'Escobar' follows, my name is Young Reezy, H.R Paper stacks, ya dig lil mama?"

She just smirked, "well then you should know my name ain't Cindy McPherson, unless you wanna get slapped, nah, my name is C-murph, McPhearsome, I'm the bitch who niggas run from, ya dig, homie? With ya wanna be Xibit lookin' ass."

"Whoa, we throwin' names around now Taylor Swift?" He asked with a chuckle, "but I dig it girl."

Cindy walked to the driver's side and reached into the car, she pulled out a pen and paper and wrote down her number, "you ever need a babysitter, or a getaway, just hit me up Reezy."

Riley looked at the number, "sounds good Shawty, I'll holla at you sometime." He said as she closed her door.

"See ya Reezy." She said, backing up, Riley waved her off as she sped down the street, almost as soon as she turned the corner, Huey pulled up, "yo Riley, Hurry up, Granddad's almost ready to go."

"Aiight, just let me clock out!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jazmine woke up to a pounding at her door, "what now!" she groaned, climbing out of bed and stomping down stairs, she threw the door opened and was immediately tackled to the ground by a flying Cindy.

"Jazzy fresh!" Cindy shouted in happiness.

"Wha…Cindy?" Jazmine asked in surprise and happiness, 'oh my god! What are you doing here?"

'I came ta see ya girl!" Cindy said with a laugh, "I finally got outta dat stupid boarding school and the first thing I did was get a car and go cross country bitch."

"But…what about your mom and dad? Won't they be mad?"

"Please, I don't give a fuck about those two." She said, "tryin' ta drop me into some preppy ass school for rich fuckers, god I hated it there." Cindy stood up and helped Jazmine up, 'so how you been girl? I ain't talk to you in a minute."

"It's been…alright…I mean my ma just got promoted." Jazmine said with a smile, "so she doesn't have to work as long, but she still has to leave pretty early in the morning, school sucks, I been havin' problems with a few of the girls"

"Mhmm, I'm gonna have ta slap a hoe ain't I?" Cindy asked, cracking her knuckles.

She chuckled, 'Nah, I got em, oh and these two idiots moved in next door about a week ago, they are so ghetto!"

"Really? Where they from?"

"Chicago or somethin' like that, the eldest is in our grade, gigantic ass afro, and a wannabe Bushido Brown kinda guy."

"Don't sound too impressive." She said.

"I know right? And then his brother is so rude! He respectful sometimes, but he is just so full of himself! I think the only time he stays civil is when his daughter's with him."

"They livin' on they own or some shit?"

"Nah they're livin' with their granddad, he's alright, but still kinda weird."

"Hmm…I wanna meet them." Cindy said.

"Well I'm babysitting the daughter tonight, so you might catch a glimpse.

"Coo, you got anythin' to eat in this bitch?" she asked, walking into the kitchen.

Jazmine giggled, "Same old Cindy."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Riley sat on the couch, looking at the paper Cindy had written her number on, "Hmm…should I call her? Be like 'what up c-murph, how you is?' nah, don't wanna come off all bitchy and shit…I'll wait fo a few days…"

"Riley, quit staring at that paper!" Granddad grumbled, walking past his grandson, 'you ready?"

"Yeah." Riley said standing up, he was in a white button up shirt with blue jeans and his timbs, he pulled his doo-rag out and put it on, Huey walked down stairs, dressed similarly only he had on a green BDU shirt, a red star on the right shoulder and black combat boots

"You look like you about to blow up the white house." Riley said.

"And you look like you're about to a drive by on the Crips." Huey shot back, Riley just laughed.

"Are both of you ready?" Granddad asked.

"Yeah, we just waitin' on Mariah to get here."

"Why do you call her that?" huey asked.

"She a Mulatto."

Huey rolled his eyes, "It's stupid."

"Hey don't get mad because I gave yo woman a nickname before you did."

"My woman? What the hell are you talkin' about?"

Riley smirked as he heard a knock at the door, "hold on, I'll tell ya in a sec." he walked over to the door and opened it, 'Mariah! And…C-murph?"

'Reezy?" Cindy asked in shock.

"You two know each other?" Jazmine asked.

"Well ya see, he fixed my car dis mornin', we talked, and he a cool nigga."

"And she's a boss ass bitch." Riley said, "Now wait, Mariah is the friend you ain't seen in a year?"

"Yeah nig-wait, why you callin' her Mariah?"

"Mariah Carey? They look alike!"

Cindy looked at Jazmine, "actually, you right."

Jazmine rolled her eyes, "I didn't come here to be insulted.'

'I ain't insulting you," he said, "but yeah, we gotta go, Elli ain't had dinner yet, so I left some money on the counter, you could order Pizza or whatever, she needs to be in bed by ten, don't let her trick you, she's pretty good at it, and ya know, watch tv and shit until we get back."

"Sounds good." Jazmine said, walking into the living room where Mila was waiting.

"Hi!" Elli said sweetly, seeing Jazmine.'

'Hey Elli." Jazmine said with a smile, "I'm going to be taking care of you tonight.'

'Sounds fun!" Elli exclaimed, then saw Cindy, "who's that?"

"That is Cindy, she's going to be with us tonight."

Cindy waved at Elli and Elli waved back excitedly.

"Y'all gonna have fun," Riley said, kissing Elli's forehead, "be good baby girl."

"By daddy!" she said, waving him off, "by Unca Huey! By Granddad!"

"By cutie pie!" Granddad said with a smile as they walked out.

Cindy sat down, "let's order some pizza."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jazmine looked into Ellis room, watching the little two year old sleep, "she is so sweet." She said softly, turning to Cindy, "how can someone so sweet have a father like…Riley?"

"He ain't dat bad." Cindy said, "I talked to him fo a while before I went to yo house, he's tryin' to do her right, workin' and what not."

"I know, but his attitudes just…bad."

She shrugged, "he's a thug, I kinda like it." She said, walking downstairs and jumping onto the couch.

"Of course you would." Jazmine said with a giggle, "Ms. 'I'm a boss ass bitch'"

'you betta believe it to." Cindy said, flipping her off, reaching into the pizza box for the last slice.

Jazmine sat down and turned on the TV, "where are you staying while you're in town?"

"I don't know, I might hit up my auntie, I haven't talked to her in a fresh minute, but she cool."

"You sure? You could always bunk with me."

"Nah, I don' wanna be a burden to you and yo ma, I know y'all just gettin' on yo feet."

"We can handle havin' you there, hell you pay for your own stuff anyways."

She shrugged, "I'll see what happens."

The door slowly opened, making Cindy and Jazmine look over as Huey, Riley, and Granddad walked in, Riley had his arm in a sling and a smirk on his face.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I kinda got convinced to shoot a shotgun at a jarhead in a flak jacket."

"Who was it?" Cindy asked.

"Ed Wuncler the 3rd."

Cindy laughed, "Oh he's an idiot! He let you shoot him?"

"yeah, we went up to his room cuz he was showin' me his guns, he put on a flak jacket and was like, 'I'm like the terminator, shoot me." And I'm no punk, so I bucked up and pulled da trigger, but I didn't expect that shit to have so much kick…'

Cindy laughed even harder. While Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"How was Elli?" Riley asked as he went into the kitchen and poured some water for himself, smirking as he did.

"She was an angel." Jazmine said.

"She was aiight." Cindy said, "She ate like three slices of pizza, and drank all da OJ."

"You did that." Jazmine said.

"Oh right…yeah she was an angel."

"Well thanks fo watchin' her." Riley said, pulling out his wallet and pulling out seventy dollars and handing it to Jazmine.

'Oh wow, I was expecting, twenty, maybe thirty dollars." Jazmine said, her eyes wide.

"You complainin' Mariah?"

"No, no, just surprising." She said, pocketing the money. She pulled out a piece of paper and turned to Huey, "here's my number, in case you need me to babysit again."

"Why not give it to Riley?" Huey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you're the one who hired me in the first place." She said, "Just take it you stubborn ass."

Huey took it, and then walked over to the coffee table and grabbed a post it note and a pen, quickly writing his number, "here." He said.

"and why are you giving me your number?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Just in case you want to contact me, take it you stubborn ass." He mimicked, making her turn red as she snatched the paper out of his hand.

"Goodnight Mr. Freeman." she said to Granddad.

"Goodnight cutie pie.' He said, walking to his recliner and sitting down.

"Cindy, you ready?" she asked, looking at her friend who was still talking to Riley,

"Yeah, just a sec." she said, turning back to Riley, "aiight Reezy I'm gone, you down to shoot some hoops tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it's my day off so I'm free, just be prepared to lose white girl."

"Huh, you wish Xibit wanna be."

"You still callin' a nigga names Taylor Swift?"

"Oh you wanna get yo ass beat don't ya nigga."

"Cindy." Jazmine said, making Cindy look over.

"Oh, right, gotta go." She said, walking out with Jazmine while Riley just smirked after them.

"Close your mouth, fly's gonna go down your throat." Huey said, walking past him.

"Quit hatin' nigga."


	3. Chapter 3

Jazmine woke up to the smell of bacon cooking downstairs, "huh?" she mumbled, sitting up, "bacon?" she stood up and walked downstairs, where she found Cindy cooking breakfast.

"Wassup girl." Cindy said with a smile, "how'd ya sleep?"

"Good…is that bacon?"

"of course, what kinda breakfast can we have with out a little bacon? Now, I bought this with ma own money, so yo ma don't get mad at me, go ahead and serve ya self, the bacons almost done."

Jazmine slowly loaded her plate up, she looked at her watch, "Cindy, it's four in the morning." She said.

"I know, yo moms gotta go in at five right? So I thought I'd make her some food so she can have a full meal."

Jazmine nodded, then heard the unmistakable sound of Asheru playing outside, and groaned, "He's up again."

"What?" Cindy asked confused, "is dat Asheru? Damn that's my jam!"

"It's Huey, he's been waking up every day and working out, he wakes me up with loud ass music."

"At least it's good, right? He could be listening to heavy ass metal and what not, screechin' and wailin' and what not."

"I guess." She muttered, "but he still don't have to be up every mornin' just to work out, what's so important about working out?"

"I don't know bout you, but I like my nigga's lookin' all muscular and fine." She said, "I mean, who wants some scrawny little fuck huh? I know it's mean to say somethin' like that, but it's true, I don't want no skeleton to snuggle up to, hell I'd take someone as fat as Biggie Smalls, just because they know how it is."

Jazmine rolled her eyes with a laugh, "true, but still…"

"You just mad because he woke you up once, you wake up this early anyways to go to school."

"On the weekdays, my weekends are sacred girl, I need to be able to sleep in."

"Then just go back ta sleep." Cindy said with a laugh, "you ain't complainin' about bein' woken up by food."

"Because it's food." Jazmine retorted, taking a bite of one of the pancakes.

Cindy kept cooking, soon Sarah walked in, "what smells so good?" she asked.

"I made some breakfast Ms. Dubois." She said, putting the bacon onto a platter, "I had to go to the store, but it was worth it."

"Thank you Cindy, but you didn't have to do this…"

"Nah don't be talkin' like that," Cindy said, waving it off, "I gotta do somethin' befo I go crazy."

'Well thank you.' Sarah said kindly, loading her plate up.

Cindy sat down and dug into her food, "so what you doin' today Jaz?" she asked as she popped a piece of a biscuit into her mouth.

"Huey texted me last night and said he was going to need me to take care of Elli for a little while, he's going to go pick up a friend of his or something."

"What times that?"

"Around 7? Granddads going to the park for a checkers game and Riley's got work."

Cindy nodded, "aiight, wish I could come with, but I gotta find a job."

"It's alright Cindy." Jazmine said, "it's just Elli, she's not too much of a handful."

"Well, I wish you two good luck." Sarah said as she stood up, "Jazmine I gotta work late tonight, so you'll have to fend for yourself for Dinner."

"Alright momma." She said, "Do you want me to take you some food?"

"No, I'll pick something up on the way back, Pricilla still owes me for last week, I'll see you two tonight." She said as she walked out.

"Yo ma's a G Jazmine." Cindy said with a nod, "she out dere gettin' that paper, it's amazin'."

"Yeah, she's always doing what she can…it makes me feel bad when all I can do to help out is meager babysitting jobs."

"Hey, you gotta focus on School," Cindy said, "you got the smarts girl, you can go ta college and shit, make a name fo yoself."

"I don't even know if I want to go to college Cin, just thinking about my mom being alone here and trying to make ends me without me…it just gets me ya know?"

"I know girl, but it's what she's been workin' so hard fo, she wants ya ta get that degree."

"I know…"

"Look, lets stop talkin' about that, you need some sleep, and I need ta get ta huntin'."

Jazmine smiled softly, "alright…thanks Cindy."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Huey drove towards the state penitentiary, a cigarette sticking out the corner of his mouth as he pulled up to the gates, he stopped and got out, looking towards the large building as the doors opened, revealing a single black man walking out followed by two guards, he was dressed in a white dress shirt and blue pants, he had on old work boots and held a suitcase in his hands, he saw Huey and smiled, Huey inclined his head, puffing smoke out of his nose.

The gates opened and the man shook the hands of the guards, "have a good life Shabazz." One of the guards said.

"you guys take care." Shabazz said with a respectful nod to them, he walked out and up to Huey's car, "Huey Freeman." He said with a smile, "it's good to meet the man behind the letters."

"Shabazz Milton-Berle." Huey said, shaking his hand, "good to finally meet you in person."

They got into the car and started driving back to the suburbs, "I wanna thank you for your help Huey." Shabazz said, "your letters kept my spirits up, and your petitions and support helped get me out…if you hadn't been there…I think I'd be dead right now, whether by the state or by my own hand."

"I just did what I felt was right." Huey said, puffing on his cigarette, he held the pack out to Shabazz, who took it with a thanks, he pulled one out and lit it, "you got a place to stay?" Huey asked.

"My brother left me his house out in the suburbs, 435 star, from his letter, I assume it's still furnished, it's already paid off and everything, all I have to worry about are utilities."

Huey nodded," Do you have a job lined up?" he asked.

"Yeah, down at Wuncler's Auto shop."

"My brother works there, you two could carpool."

Shabazz smiled, "even after I get out, you're still helping me."

"Don't get used to it." Huey said with a smirk, "I'm only hooking you up with a ride, anything else you need, you gotta get yourself.'

"I still have my bank account you know," Shabazz retorted, "had quite a bit of money saved up too, I'll be fine for a couple months until I get back on my feet." He yawned, "lets go get some food, I'm hungry."

"I ain't got no money, not until next week." Huey said.

"I got sixty-seven dollars." Shabazz said, opening his suitcase and pulling out an old wallet, "I got you on this man."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jazmine watched TV with Elli, she dimly listened to the little girl explain the show they were watching.

"Patrick is the starfish." Elli said, "he's not very smart, but he's funny."

"Mhmm."

"And SpongeBob's the sponge, he works hard."

"And he makes the best burgers." Jazmine said.

"No, he makes crabby patties!"

"Oh right, how silly of me to forget." Jazmine said, smiling when the little girl giggled.

"What happened here?" Elli asked, pointing to her shoulder blades where there were several deep scars.

Jazmines hands instinctively went to them, "an…an accident when I was younger."

"Do they hurt?" she asked sympathetically.

"Not anymore." Jazmine said, putting her sweater on.

"Oh…sorry…"

"why are you apologizing?" Jazmine asked with a smile, "you were just inquisitive?"

"What's inqisisitive?" Elli asked while yawning.

"Inquisitive." Huey's monotone voice stated, making Jazmine jump, she looked over and found him leaning against the doorframe, "it means that you were curious."

"Oh…" Mila said softly.

"Now go upstairs, it's about time for your nap."

"But I'm not sleepy." Mila objected, trying to keep her eyes opened.

"Oh really?" Jazmine asked, yawning really big.

Mila yawned too, rubbing her eyes, "I'm not…" she mumbled.

Huey picked her up, "Come on, lets go lay you down."

Jazmine followed Huey up the stairs and into Elli's room, where he laid the little girl down in her crib, "sweet dreams lil' bear." Huey said, standing up straight and walking out, 'thanks for watching her." Huey said to Jazmine, "sorry about being so long.'

"Don't worry about it." Jazmine said, hugging her arms.

"No, I said I would be back by 2, it's almost 4, there's no excuse for that."

"Like I said, there's nothing to worry about." She said, "I better get home and make some dinner before Cindy starts destroying the kitchen."

"Alright." he said as she started to walk the way, "before you go, do you think you could tell me about those scars?"

Jazmine stopped in her tracks, "you heard?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he said, "and while Elli couldn't see it, I could, those scars aren't too old, past year or so."

She took a deep breath, "it's not something I want to talk about with you." she said, flashing a look at Huey, "let this one go Huey."

He watched her for a few seconds, "alright," he said, "I'll let it go, _for now."_

She sighed and started walking down the stairs again, just as she got to the stairs she felt Huey tap her shoulder, she instantly flinched, "don't touch me." she muttered.

Huey raised an eyebrow, "I'm just giving you your pay." He said, handing her a hundred dollar bill, "I paid an extra forty since you had to stay longer."

She took the money softly, "thanks." She mumbled, walking out the door.

Huey watched her walk away, the gears in his head turning.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _Jazmine lay curled up in the corner of her room, sobbing uncontrollably as the man in front of her slammed her door shut and turned to her, "don't cry," he said, a sickly sweet smile plastered on his face, "don't cry honey, it's time for you to act like a big girl."_

Jazmine woke up with a gasp, bolting up in her bed, breathing heavily, her arms shaking ever so slightly, she let out a choking sob and covered her eyes, "it's just a bad dream, it's just a bad dream, it's just a bad dream," she whispered over and over again to herself.

"Jazzy?" Cindy asked softly, opening her door, "you alright girl?"

"Y-yeah…yeah I'm fine." She said softly, wiping the tears off, "just…just a bad dream…"

Cindy walked in and sat down beside her, "the same one as always?" she asked.

Jazmine slowly nodded.

Cindy wrapped her friend into a hug, Jazmine laid her head on her shoulder, "you can't let that control you Jazzy, he gone, he can't hurt you no mo, and we ain't gon' let anyone hurt you."

Jazmine sniffed, "I know…" she whispered. "I know…"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Huey walked out of his house and towards his car, Riley behind him, "why we leavin' so early man?" Riley complained.

"We gotta pick up Shabazz, he works at Wuncler's Autoshop with you."

"But why we gotta leave so early?"

"I gotta come back and pick up Jazmine."

"Oh right, yo main squeeze." Riley said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, earning him a slap in the back of the head, "Bitch, if you don't stop with dat…"

Huey just smirked and got into the car, Riley jumped in too.

"What's goin' on between you two man?" Riley asked.

"She's the babysitter." Huey said simply.

"Nah, it's mo then that nigga, you always worried over her well bein', always talkin' about her, I ain't seen you trippin like this in who knows how long."

Huey just ignored him and pulled up to Shabazz's house, it was a slightly run down house that could use a lot of work, Shabazz was already sitting outside, he stood up as he saw Huey pull up, "brother Huey." He greeted with a smile.

Huey nodded to him, "lets go."

Shabazz jumped in the back and looked at Riley, "how are you?" he asked.

"Good nigga, what's up with you?"

Shabazz shrugged, "it's aiight."

Riley nodded and looked ahead.

"So Huey," Shabazz started, "you know how to fight right?"

"Yeah?" Huey asked.

"Do you think you can teach me?"

"Why do you need to know how to fight?" Huey asked, looking back at Shabazz.

"Just a good way to defend myself, there's a lot of people who don't exactly like me."

Huey nodded, "maybe this weekend we can get started." He said as he pulled up to Jazmine's house and honked the horn, she walked out in her usual attire, baggy sweats, a T-shirt and a sweater.

She got in the back and eyed Shabazz, "who's this?" she asked.

"Jazmine, meet Shabazz, Shabazz, meet Jazmine." Huey said, starting to drive again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jazmine." Shabazz said, holding his hand out for her to shake she looked at it and kept her hands in her lap, Shabazz laughed nervously and brought his hand back.

"You're that death row inmate from about six years ago, right?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'm acquitted of all charges, I'm no danger to anyone."

She nodded, and looked ahead, putting her headphones in.

Huey pulled up to Wuncler's Autoshop, Riley and Shabazz got out, "I'll be back around 4." He said as Jazmine moved to the front.

"Aiight bro, peace." riley said walking in, Shabazz following.

"So you're friends with convicts now?" she asked.

"He was wrongly accused," Huey said.

She looked out the window.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem…not yourself."

She let out a puff of air, "you barely even know me Freeman." She said, "This could be how I usually am."

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, 'you hungry? We still got time before class."

"No thanks, Cindy made some food before she went to work."

He nodded, pulling into the parking lot, they both got out and walked into the school, as they walked a few guy's walked towards them, Huey shot them a murderous look, making them back off, "if anyone gives you trouble," he muttered to her, "you tell me, alright?'

"What are you my body guard?" Jazmine questioned.

"I'm you're neighbor." He said simply. Walking to his class.


	4. Chapter 4

Huey stood at the stove cooking breakfast, Riley had gone in early to work with Shabazz, leaving him to cook for Elli on the cold January morning, it had been three weeks since he had moved to Woodcrest, and for once, everything seemed to be quieter, they had fallen into a comfortable routine, in the morning he and Shabazz would work on Shabazz's fighting skills, and then they would all go drop him and Riley off while he and Jazmine went to school, over the past few weeks he and Jazmine had grown close enough to where Huey could actually consider her a friend, she would usually come over after school and work on homework with him.

'uncle Huey." Elli said softly, walking into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Hey lil' bear." He said, walking over to her and picking her up, "What are you doing up?"

"I heard granddad coughing…" she said softly, "I couldn't go back to sleep."

Huey sighed, Granddad had been sick on and off since they had moved, making Huey worry for his health, "come on, I'll turn on some cartoons and you can watch until the foods ready."

"Okay…"

as Huey turned the channels he got a call on his cell, "hello?" he asked.

"huey? Hey man what's up?" Riley asked.

"Good, you're daughter just woke up."

"Already?" Riley asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Granddad's coughing woke her up."

"We need to get that nigga a doctor's visit."

Huey rolled his eyes, "he wouldn't go for it, now what do you need?"

"Uh…well ya see, I gotta work later then usual today, until about five or six, and I know ya got shit goin' on, but could you watch Elli for the day?"

"Yeah, sure." Huey said.

"Wait…really?"

"Yeah, I really don't have anything going on today, and if something does come up, then I can just call Jazmine to come watch her."

"Aiight, thanks man! You a life saver."

"You owe me niglet." Huey said, hanging up the phone.

"Unca Huey, what's a niglet?" Elli asked sleepily.

Huey froze and looked at her, "uh…"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jazmine woke up feeling well rested for once, "Hmm…" she mumbled, checking her watch, "11? That's weird…shouldn't Huey have woken me up today?" she muttered, getting out of bed and putting a sweater on and walking downstairs and out the doors, she ran across the yard to try and get out of the frigid cold, she knocked on the door, hearing music blaring inside, she rolled her eyes and tried the doorknob, it opened easily and she ran inside, closing the door, "It is freezing," she muttered, walking into the living room where Huey was doing push-ups with Elli sitting on his back, giggling and watching TV, "Faster Uncle Huey Faster!" she squealed.

In response, huey started pumping his arms faster, making Elli giggle again.

Jazmine smiled and turned the music off, making Huey and Elli both look up.

"Auntie Jasmine!" she shouted happily, getting off of Huey's shoulders and running over to her, Jazmine caught her in a flying hug.

"How are you lil 'miss?" Jazmine said with a smile, putting her down.

"I'm good! Uncle Huey was giving me a ride!"

"I saw," she said, looking at Huey, who was wiping his forehead with a towel, "good morning." She said.

"Good morning." He said softly, "what are you doin' here?"

"I woke up at 11, and thought you were dead, considering you're loud ass music usually wakes me up at the crack of dawn."

"Didn't get to work out this morning." He said, "Hence the improve work out." He turned around and started walking towards the couch where his shirt was, he put it on and looked back at her, "you know I could get you arrested for breaking and entering."

"Don't call the cops Uncle huey! Don't snitch!"

Jazmine laughed at the little girl, "he wouldn't dare," she said dramatically, "I know too much." She put Elli down on the couch.

"And what do you know Mariah?" Huey asked.

'I know you were involved in several radical attacks on BET.' She said.

"You have no proof." Huey said, crossing his arms.

"You're the leader of several radical groups, including, BRO, AFRO, need I continue?"

Huey rolled his eyes, "think you're so smart." He said, she just laughed and sat down on the couch.

"Elli I'm going to order pizza, what kind do you want?"

"Hamburger!" she exclaimed.

"And I want ham with Pineapple."

"I should care why?"

She threw a pillow at him, making him smirk and walk over to his cell phone.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jazmine sat with Elli and Huey laughing as they watched Grease, two half-eaten pizza's on the counter in front of them, they were all alone in the house since granddad had left to go play checkers, "why did we choose this?" huey asked.

"It's a great movie, now hush." Jazmine said.

Huey watched her, her eyes sparkling a little as she watched the trash movie.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She said cheekily, not even looking up.

Huey snorted, "as if I was looking at you."

"Say what you want, you know I caught you," she said with a smirk.

Huey just rolled his eyes and looked at his watch, "it's already time for Elli's nap." He muttered, looking at Elli, who was already asleep. He slowly picked her up and carried her up the stairs, Jazmine followed, pausing the movie, they walked up to Mila's room where Huey laid her down in her bed and put the covers over her, "sweet dreams." He said softly to her and walked out.

"You are really good with her." Jazmine said softly

"I have to be," Huey said softly, "after Vanessa, Riley didn't do any thing about her for the first few months, I stepped in to make sure she was alright, until riley got to feeling better."

"Well aren't you just a knight in shining army," she said with an eye roll, "riding around and saving everyone you can."

"Only those who are closest to Me." he said to her, "come on, let's go get downstairs cleaned up before granddad gets home." They walked downstairs and started cleaning up the pizza, as Jazmine was carrying her plate to the sink, Huey put the pizza in the fridge and walked over to Jazmine, who was already washing the dishes, "I was going to get them." He said.

"I know," she said, "but I'm bored, so I'll do them.

Huey leaned against the counter, watching her work for a while.

"Still waiting for you to take that picture." She said sarcastically.

"Don't have a camera." He said, "and even if I did take that picture, you'd probably take the camera outta my hand and delete it.'

"Not wrong." She said, finishing the small amount of dishes, and turning around to look at him, her arms crossed, leaning against the sink.

"Then why suggest it?" he asked.

"Because I'm tired of you staring at me." she said, "like I'm some…meal."

"That's not how I stare at you." he said.

"Oh really? And how do you stare at me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow."

Huey stood up and walked to the fridge, he opened it up and pulled a can of coke out, as he shut it and walked away he said, "you always have to take a second to appreciate gods work." And with that, he went into the living room, leaving a stunned Jazmine standing in the kitchen alone, she shook her head to clear her thoughts and followed, "smooth freeman." She muttered as she sat down on Granddad's recliner, Huey just smirked from his spot on the couch, he checked his watch,

"Huh…Riley should've called by now." He pulled his phone up and tried to dial his brother, all he got was the dial tone. He stood up and looked out the window, "oh shit." He muttered, watching as thick snow swirled around outside.

"What?" Jazmine asked, walking over and looking outside, "oh…"

Huey walked over to the landline and punched in a number, it rang a few times and a voice came on over the phone, "hello, this is wuncler's auto shop, we havin' some electrical problems, and will most likely be havin' um all day long, sorry nigga.'

"Riley, it's your brother."

"Oh what up man, sorry I ain't called, that blizzard hit us hard nigga, we got all our doors closed and the lights are out, don't think I'll be making it home fo a while, at least not until this slows da fuck down."

"Alright, have you heard from Granddad? He had gone to go play checkers last I heard."

"Yeah, he called, said he was takin' shelter at some ladies house, said he'll head home when he can."

'Alright, you be careful out there riley."

"Nigga cut the gay shit." Riley said as Huey hung up.

Jazmine stood behind him, "would it be all right if I called my mom?" she asked.

"Be my guest." Huey said, stepping to the side and letting Jazmine call, he walked into the living room as the lights went out with a POP! He heard Jazmine let out a sharp scream, making him run back, "Jazmine?!" he shouted, and saw her on the floor, clutching her bleeding hand, "what happened?" he asked, kneeling beside her.

'I-I don't know, t-the phone just…just popped!"

Huey looked at the phone, it had somehow shattered, "probably an electrical surge." He said, he slowly helped her up, she jerked away from him.

"Don't touch me…" she mumbled.

Huey just raised an eyebrow and walked into the kitchen, "come on, we gotta clean this up." He said, Jazmine followed as he opened a cabinet and pulled out a First aid kit, "damn it's dark." He muttered, opening a drawer and pawing around until he grabbed an electric torch and turned it on, illuminating most of the room, he shone it onto the kit and opened it, pulling out some gauze and Hydrogen peroxide, he walked over to the paper towels and took her hand softly, she tensed up, "I gotta clean it," he said calmly, "if I don't, it could get infected."

She nodded and tried to untense as he slowly dabbed at the blood, wiping off most of it, he then wet the other towel and wiped the cuts to where he could see them better, "doesn't look too bad,' he muttered, "two gashes," he poured a little peroxide on it, making Jazmine grunt in pain, "sorry," he said and started wrapping it up with the gauze.

"You're pretty good at this." She mumbled.

"my friend Cairo from back home would get into fights," Huey said, grabbing the medical tape out of the kit "he never wanted to go to a hospital so I'd usually patch him up." He taped the gauze down and nodded, "that should work."

"Thank you…" she said softly, slowly taking her hand away from him.

"don't mention it." He said, looking down at her shirt, "you might want to change out of that," he said. "It's covered in blood"

"I'm aware of that." She mumbled.

"Come on," he said, "you can borrow one of mine,"

She blushed a little, glad for the first time that it was dark so Huey couldn't see the red in her face, they walked into his room and he grabbed one of his shirts, handing it over to her, "that should work." He said.

She looked at it, it was a black wife beater, "don't you have anything more…modest?"

"Sorry, all my clothes are washing downstairs, and since the powers out, we can't wash anything."

She sighed and turned around, "go outside…" she muttered.

Huey stepped outside to give her some privacy, she pulled off her shirt and dropped it to the floor, she silently thanked her morning self for putting on a sports bra, so wearing this wife beater wouldn't be as bad, she put it on and looked down, it went half-way down her thigh, and hugged her curves, "just great…"she muttered. She walked out the door and looked around, Huey was nowhere to be seen, "huey?" she asked, walking into Elli's room, the little girl was still asleep, curled up in her blankets, "huey?" she walked downstairs.

"I'm in the basement." He said, making her look over to the back of the house, she walked into the basement and found Huey working on a power generator.

"I brought this with me from Chicago," he said, "and I've been trying to connect it for emergency reasons." He connected a few wires and looked inside the generator, "could you hand me the pliers on the table?"

she looked over and found it, she picked it up and held it over.

"Thanks." Huey said, taking the pliers and sheared the rubber off the wires and started putting the two ends together.

'Looks like you know what you're doing." She said.

"I know my way." He said with a small smirk as he connected the last wire. He hit the power button and the lights flickered on.

"Good job." She said with a smile.

He nodded, wiping his hands on a towel and looking back at her, "don't you look cute." He said.

She blushed and crossed her arms, "very funny freeman."

"I'm serious you know." He said to her, standing up and walking over to her.

She looked away, "sure you are."

"I never kid around Jazmine." He said, stopping right in front of her, "I'm a very serious person."

She looked at him, his piercing eyes unnerving her like always, "I'm…I'm going to go check on Elli…" she mumbled, walking out of the basement.

Huey smirked a little and walked upstairs.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Huey warmed up some of the pizza, looking over at where Jazmine and Elli were watching Loony toon reruns on Huey's computer, the power still hadn't returned, but the blizzard outside had calmed down, allowing their cell phones to work. Huey walked over to them, "pizza's warmed up," he said softly, Elli jumped up and ran over to the table to get her food, Jazmine followed, "thanks…" she said softly to him, taking two slices.

"Don't mention it." he said, grabbing his own slices, they sat in a comfortable silence, eating.

"Uncle Huey." Elli said, "Can I learn how to fight?"

"Why do you want to learn how to fight lil bear?" Huey asked.

"Because I see you and shabby doing it, and I want to learn, it looks fun!"

"Shabby?" Jazmine asked confused.

"Shabazz," Huey explained, "and it takes a lot of work to learn how to fight Elli, and if you don't use it for the right reasons…"

"I won't hurt anyone Uncle Huey!" she giggled, "I just wanna learn!"

Huey smiled, "alright, we'll start on boxing tomorrow, it's simpler then what me and Shabazz do."

"Yay!" she squealed in delight, jumping up, "let's start now!"

"Eat your pizza first, then I'll go teach you something."

Elli sat down, eating her pizza as fast as she could without burning herself, Jazmine giggled a little.

Huey looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, still giggling, "she's so cute, and it's amazing how tightly wrapped you are around her finger."

"You try to say no to that face." Huey said, motioning to Elli, who instantly gave Jazmine a puppy dog face.

"Mhmm…that's a good one, next time they don't give you what you want, try to add a little pout."

Elli looked at Huey and added the pout to her puppy dog eyes.

Huey looked at Jazmine, "you are corrupting my niece." He said while Elli giggled.

Jazmine just smirked, "I prefer to see it as, 'teaching the next generation.'"

Huey just shook his head with a smirk and kept eating.

Jazmines phone went off, she looked at her phone, "I'll be right back." She said, walking into the hallway, she answered the phone, "Cindy, thank god, I've been trying to reach you for a an hour now." She said in relief.

"I know girl, and I'm sorry, but the storm just barely passed downtown, I tried ta drive home…but I got stuck in a drift."

"I'd say we could go get you, but if your car couldn't get through, I doubt Huey's Lincoln could."

"Wait…you with Huey?"

Jazmine blushed, "yeah, I came over earlier today," she said, "the blackout hit over here around 4:00, I was trying to get to you and my mom over the landline, but an electrical surge kinda…shattered the phone…"

"You alright girl?"

"Yeah, Huey patched me up."

"Ha, that's ma boi, taken care of ya, anyways, I'm probably gonna hike over to Wuncler's Auto shop, it ain't too far from where I am, so I'll get there befo' I turn into an icicle.

"Alright girl, you be careful alright?"

"Of course, C-murph ain't no punk, I'll be alright, see ya Jazzy."

Cindy ended the call and Jazmine let out a sigh, walking back into the kitchen.

"Cindy?" Huey asked.

"Yeah, she got stuck in a snow drift downtown, she's going to hike over to the auto shop."

Huey nodded, "I'll text Riley to let him know."

"When is Daddy coming home?" Elli asked curiously.

"He won't be tonight Lil 'bear." Huey said to her carefully, "The storm's too bad…"

"But…but it's stopped," she said, her bottom lip quivering, "he can come home now can't he?"

"The roads are bad Elli." He said lightly, "Shabazz's car won't make it."

"But…but…" she said, tears forming in her eyes."

"Hey Elli," Jazmine said softly, walking over to her, "he'll be back first thing in the morning alright?"

"Promise?" she sniffed.

"Pinky." Jazmine said, holding her pinky out, Elli locked her pinky with hers and smiled, 'now go up to your room and get on your pajama's, Uncle Huey will teach you how to box."

"Okay." She said softly, getting off her chair and running towards the stairs.

"And you say I'm good with her." He said softly.

"I just told her what she needed to hear." Jazmine said softly, "there'll be hell to pay tomorrow if Riley doesn't get here…you have fun with that.'

"You're not staying?" Huey asked.

"I don't want to be a burden Huey." She said.

"And I don't want you to die before you can even get to your house." Huey said, "you can stay for the night, sleep in Riley's bed."

She hesitated, "but…"

"No buts Jazmine." He said.

She let a puff of air out, "fine." She muttered.

Huey stood up, "now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go teach my niece how to fight."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After Huey taught Elli the basics, and let her practice on a couch cushion, he put Elli down for the night and walked into his room, where Jazmine was lying on Riley's bed, trying to get comfortable, "this beds too soft." She mumbled, "way too soft."

"I would think you would've liked your bed soft." Huey said, taking his shirt off and digging around in his newly washed clothes for another wife beater.

She rolled her eyes, "soft beds are good, but they have to have support, this bed is nothing but fluff."

Huey got into his bed, "mines like that." He said.

She looked over, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not giving it up."

"Huey," she said, giving him her best puppy dog eyes, he cracked an eye open.

"still no." he said, trning over in his bed.

she let out a puff of air, "Come on! if i don't get to sleep, i'll just stay awake all night annoying you, which'll keep you awake, so neither of us get sleep."

Huey sighed, "fine..." he got out of his bed and almost instantly Jazmine pounced onto his bed and under the covers, laughing in triumph, "you're manipulative you knkow that?" he asked getting into Riley's bed, and literally sinking into it, 'this shit's too soft..."

"get used to it for one night." she said, and then shivered, realizing just how cold it was on the side of the room, "how do you live on this side?"

"I got used to it, the window's offset a little so the cold seeps in, but Riley's bed is right by a heater."

"...Hey Huey."

"no switching." he said abruptly, turning the lamp off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so it has come to my attention that several details in my story had factors from writer Schweetpea1870, I just want it to be on record that I didn't intend to steal anything from anyone, I have already talked to her and have ironed things out, I have also changed a few of these details, including the name of Riley's daughter, I'd like to thank Schweetpea for being so cool about this and also I'd like to thank the reviewers for calling me out on it, if you hadn't, I probably wouldn't have caught it.**

 **Now, on to the rest of the story. Peace.**

* * *

 _He had hit her so many times she had lost count, all she could do was lay on the floor and cry as he continued to bring the belt down, over and over, in the back of her mind she was wondering where her mother was._

" _do you see what you make me do when you don't listen to me!?" he snarled angrily, "now I've got blood on the floor, you stupid worthless-"_

Jazmine woke up to Elli poking her in the shoulder, "are you okay?" Elli asked softly.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Jazmine mumbled, trying to shake the memory of the dream.

"You look sick." She said sympathetically.

"I'm alright," Jazmine said, forcing a smile, "where's Huey?"

"Uncle Huey is making lunch." Elli said, walking out of the room, "he's the one who sent me to wake you up!"

"Tell him he's a jerk, and I'll be down in a minute."

'Okay!"

Jazmine sighed and rubbed her eyes, feeling like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. She got out of the bed and shivered slightly as she walked downstairs, she walked past the living room where Mila was matching an old Scooby Doo rerun, she smiled and walked into the kitchen, where she found Huey making lunch.

"Good morning." He said softly, stirring the hamburger helper in the pot.

"Good morning." Jazmine replied with a yawn.

"So…I'm a jerk?"

Jazmine snorted, covering her mouth, "I didn't think she'd tell you…" she mumbled through her hand.

"You forget that Elli does whatever you tell her to do." Huey said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you should've known you were a jerk long before I ever said anything." She said, sitting at the table.

"Talk like that will get you no lunch."

"Right Freeman, because you'd really let me starve."

"The snows melting, by this afternoon you could probably leave home, which means you can get something to eat this afternoon, you won't starve."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry I called you a jerk…you big baby." She added under her breath.

"What was that?" Huey asked, looking back at her.

"Hmm?" she asked innocently, looking away.

Huey shook his head and turned the stove off, "Foods ready, might want to wait for it to cool down."

"Thanks, I'll serve Elli.' Jazmine said, getting two plates from the cabinet.

Hueys' phone rang, "if you'll excuse me." he said, walking into the hallway to answer his phone, "Hello?"

'Huey! Hey man how's it been?" the voice of Cairo asked.

'Cairo, been a while since I heard from you.'

"Yeah, sorry about that, shit's been busy over here, anyways, I heard there was a blizzard up there around where y'all are, so I wanted to call to make sure y'all are alright."

"Yeah we're fine, power went out, and Riley's stuck at his job since the roads are bad, but everyone's safe."

"Good man, how'd Elli handle it?"

"She was fine, the only time it really affected her was when she found out her dad wasn't coming home that night."

"Bet it took a while to calm her down for that one huh?'

'Not really, Jazmine knows how to handle her."

"Who's Jazmine?"

Huey froze, _shit…_ he thought, "she's the neighbors kid, about our age, she babysits from time to time and got stuck over here during the blizzard."

"Oh really?" Cairo asked with an interested air in his voice, "and uh…how do you pay her?"

"Grow up Cairo."

"I'm just bustin' your balls man, I know you ain't getting' it in with her, you too much of a classy nigga."

Huey rolled his eyes, "how are things with everyone?"

"Good, just not the same without you and Riley man, when y'all comin' to visit?"

"Probably spring break, maybe."

"Damn, you ain't even gonna try and go for a weekend, that's messed up man, then again, if I had a hot neighbor baby sitter, I wouldn't want to waste my weekends out here either.

"I'm hanging up now." Huey said.

"See ya nigga!"

Huey hit the end button and held his head, "god, how did I survive with him as a friend." He muttered, walking back into the kitchen, where Jazmine and Elli were already eating.

"Who was it?" Jazmine asked.

"One of my friends from Chicago." Huey said, serving himself some food, "just checking in on us."

Elli looked outside, "uncle Huey, can we build a snowman?"

Huey looked at her, "the snow's pretty deep lil' bear, we might lose you."

"You won't lose me!" she said with a giggle.

Huey smiled, "after lunch we'll go out and build a snow man."

"Yay!" Elli cheered.

Jazmine laughed, "am I invited too?" she asked.

"Only if you want to." He said dismissively, "though, I would suspect you would need more then that wife beater if we do go outside."

Jazmine sighed, "I don't suppose you have an extra jacket?'

"Maybe, but I doubt it'll fit you." he said, "you could probably get to your house now."

She nodded, "it's going to suck though." She said.

"You'll figure something out." Huey said, making Jazmine raise an eyebrow.

"I guess…I could clear some snow for you, so it won't be as bad." He muttered, "Elli are you done eating?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, go get some warm clothes on, then we'll go outside."

* * *

Huey shoveled snow off the sidewalk and driveway, every now and then peering over at Elli to make sure she was alright, the little girl was busily trying to make a snowman, the body of it coming out lopsided and lumpy, Huey just smirked and kept working.

Jazmine walked out of her house, bundled up in her thick jacket and a scarf, she walked through the small clearing that Huey had made and went over to Elli, 'how's the snowman coming along?"

"Good!" she said happily, trying to pick up the Snowman's head and put it on top, Jazmine smiled and helped, "now all you need is some buttons and a carrot nose."

"Lets go check inside!" Elli exclaimed, running inside, Jazmine chuckled and followed, soon they came back outside with several buttons and a baby carrot, they arranged the face and smiled, "hurray!" Elli shouted, "Now what?"

Jazmine shivered, "maybe we should go inside and make hot chocolate."

"ooh that sounds good!"

"Huey!" Jazmine shouted over to the workingman, "we're going inside to make hot chocolate!"

"Okay." Huey said, continuing to shovel.

"Come on Elli, we can put on a movie too."

* * *

/

Riley woke up to someone knocking on the car door, he looked out the window and saw Shabazz, he rolled the window down, "what up nigga?" he asked tiredly.

"The plows out front, asking if anyone needs to get to the suburbs."

"That's our ride." Riley mumbled, stretching, accidentally nudging Cindy who was asleep in the passenger seat.

"Wha-" she started, looking around.

"Get cho ass up C-murph, plows out front."

She sighed and got out of the car, "guess we can't sleep any longer huh?"

"Nah, sleepin's over rated." He said, getting out and walking to the window, he looked out and saw the plow, it was pretty large, and had an extended cab, "aiight, lets get going, looks like it's about to snow some mo soon."

"It'll be good bein' at Jazzy's though," Cindy said, "Maybe it'll be warm."

"Bad news kids!" the driver shouted, "there's not enough room for all of ya, unless you want to be sitting on top of each other."

Riley smirked, "aiight, C-murph you gon' have to sit on papa's lap."

"Uh-uh, you did not just refer to yourself as papa," she said with an eye roll, "I ain't sittin' in yo lap fool."

"Come on, it's either my lap or Shabazz's"

"Leave me out of this man." Shabazz said, climbing into the cabin.

"Why don't you sit in my lap? You weigh as much as a large feather."

"Nuh uh, you sittin in my lap."

"We'll flip for it, heads or tails." Cindy said, pulling a coin out and flipping it in the air.

"Heads!"

* * *

/

"This some ol' bullshit." Riley muttered, sitting in Cindy's lap.

"Oh don't be so pouty, be a good boy and mama will get you something nice." Cindy said, making Shabazz snicker.

"Oh fuck you." Riley muttered, "that coin was rigged."

"It was a regular quarter, you just called wrong."

Riley mumbled something but stayed quiet, crossing his arms. 'How much farther man!" Riley asked the driver.

"We're about to reach timid deer lane." He said, "Unless you're comfortable, I could circle the block."

"Oh now he gots jokes." Riley muttered while Shabazz laughed.

They pulled up to the Freeman house, where Huey had just gotten done shoveling the snow.

"Yo bro!" Riley shouted, jumping out of the snow plow, "you been shoveling all day?"

"Just the past thirty minutes," Huey said, and then raised an eyebrow, "were you sitting on Cindy's lap?"

"Nah man, why you askin' that kinda gay shit?" Riley muttered.

"Oh he was.' Cindy said smugly, jumping out, "he was being a good little boy so he got to sit on Mama's lap."

Shabazz fell off the snowplow, and into a snowdrift, laughing loudly.

"Oh fuck you man!" Riley snapped, "Where's my lil' bear?"

'Inside with Jazmine, making hot chocolate." Huey said, "Come on, let's go inside, it's cold out here."

* * *

/

Huey sat in Granddad's recliner listening to Cindy, Riley, Shabazz, and Jazmine laughing and talking, upstairs Elli was asleep. It had started snowing soon after Riley and the others had made it home, meaning that Jazmine, and now Cindy, were staying indefinitely.

Aiight so the first time Huey whooped a niggas ass was when we was 10" Riley said, " we was walkin' through the park, and these gangbangers ran up on us ya know? Of course I wasn't scared, because I'm a real nigga, and neither was Huey, they stepped up and was like "give me yo money niggas' and Huey stepped up and puffed his chest out and said, 'go back the way you came, I'd hate to get the pavement bloody' and they looked at him like, 'this nigga thinks he can intimidate us? With his skinny black ass!' so they charged, and nigga whipped out some Jackie Chan bushido brown shit, within three minutes all them Niggas were either runnin', or cryin' on the ground, of course I backed up Huey ya know? I had his back nigga."

"You pissed yourself." Huey said nonchalantly, making everyone laugh.

"Hey! Why you gotta be talkin' shit man?"

"Just telling the truth." Huey said, leaning back.

"So Huey," Cindy started, "what made you wanna learn how to fight?'

"Just seemed like a good idea at the time." He said.

"Who trained you?"

"Self-taught." He said.

"So a self-taught, afro ninja nigga." Cindy mused, "That's dangerous."

"Only if you're against me, you against me white girl?"

"Nah nigga, not yet.' She said, "I'm gonna go make some munchies, anyone else interested.

"I know I am." Jazmine said, standing up and following Cindy into the kitchen, Riley followed.

"Yeah! Get some food up in dis bitch!"

Shabazz chuckled at the three, and looked at Huey, "so how was your night?"

"Good." He said, "Only problem was I had to sleep on Riley's bed."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Jazmine tricked me into giving up my bed." Huey muttered.

"And you actually gave it up?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I didn't expect it, with your personality I woulda thought you would've just said, 'deal with it'."

"Why does everyone think I'm just some cold bastard?"

'Not cold, uncaring." He said, "I mean, you put things pretty blunt."

"I don't sugar coat things." He said, "If you want everything to be sunshine and daisies, don't hang out with me."

Shabazz smirked, "sounds about right.

/

Jazmine looked back as Riley walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn, "How was your night Cin?" she asked her friend.

"It was aiight, slept in Reezy's car, got a kink in my neck."

"Where did he sleep?"

"In the drivers seat." She said, "Wish he woulda…never mind."

"God Cindy, really?"

"What girl, you know he gots my attention, why you gotta act like it's some new shit."

I know, but still."

"And what about you? How was yo night with Afro nigga?"

She rolled her eyes, "we slept."

"Together?'

"No, he slept in Riley's bed, I slept on his."

"Why'd he sleep on Riley's?"

"I can't handle those fluffy ass beds, you know that."

"And you tricked him into giving his bed up…hmmph…he a different nigga then most, others woulda tried to crawl into bed with you, but not that classy nigga, he respected yo ass.'

"I know Cindy, why do you always seem to root for him?"

"Because, he the right nigga for you Jazzy, can't you see it? The way he always standin' up for you, lettin' you come over anytime you want, wrappin' up your injured hand," she said pointedly, looking at the gauze on her hand, "the nigga would probably give you the shirt off his back if you asked for it."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now Cin."

"No one ever is girl." She said, opening the fridge to make herself a sandwich, "Ay yo Reezy! You want a sandwich nigga!?"

"Fuck yeah I want a sandwich, what's popcorn without a sandwich."

Cindy chuckled, "Then come make it yoself nigga." She said, finishing her sandwich and walking out of the kitchen, Jazmine following.

You eaten' my sandwich stuff, in my house, and you won't even make a sandwich fo' a nigga, see how you are C-murph."

"Fine, I'll make yo ass a sandwich, but you comin' in here wit me, ain't no way I'm makin' a sandwich by myself in a cold ass kitchen." She started walking back into the kitchen, winking at Jazmine as she did.

Jazmine rolled her eyes and sat down as Riley went into the kitchen.

"I think I'm gonna follow the baby to bed." Shabazz said, going to the stairs, "Is it alright if I take yo granddad's bed?'

"Go ahead." Huey said.

Jazmine looked at him, "so…where are you sleeping tonight?"

'I'm assuming in my bed.' He said with a raised eyebrow.

She shook her head with a smirk, 'Not happenin' booboo"

"Then Riley's."

"Do you really think Riley's gonna give up his bed to you? Maybe to Cindy, but not to you."

Huey glared at her, "and why are you kicking me out of my bed?"

"Because it's comfortable, if a little cold."

"Then how about I warm it up a little for ya?" he asked boldly, making her blush.

"That's inappropriate." She mumbled.

"Just a suggestion." He said with a smirk, leaning back in the recliner.

'Not a very good one." She said, crossing her arms.

Huey sighed, "I guess if you won't let me have my bed, I'll be sleeping on the couch."

She smirked, "Victory." She said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.' He muttered.

Jazmine grinned, and then stopped and looked over to the entrance to the kitchen "Wonder what's taking Riley and Cindy so long…" Jazmine mumbled, standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"I wouldn't-" Huey warned, Jazmine looked around the corner, and instantly came back, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" huey asked.

"They were…they…um…well."

Cindy walked into the room, looking flustered, her shirt on backwards and hair ruffled, "I'm…gonna go to sleep." She said with a blush, walking upstairs.

Riley followed, only his jeans on, showing off several tattoos on his chest and upper arms, "yeah, same." He said coolly, running up the stairs.

Jazmine looked at Huey, who just smirked, "I think we're both sleeping down here tonight." He said.

/

Jazmine laid in the couch, trying to get some sleep, but she couldn't, Cindy's words still in her mind, she lifted her head and looked down at the floor, where Huey was asleep, no blanket to keep him warm, "Huey?" she asked softly.

Huey stirred slightly, "what is it Jazmine?" he mumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

"Why…why do you stick up for me so much?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…at school…that first day when that guy tried to hit me…you attacked him without a second thought, and you still have my back…always walking me to class…keeping me company when my moms gone…putting up with my attitude…"

He sighed, "why does it matter?"

"I'm just wondering…" she muttered, letting her arm dangle off the couch, she almost jumped off the couch when she felt Huey's rough hand take hers, she blushed furiously.

"I don't know…" he said quietly.

"W-what?"

"I don't know why I stick up for you…you just have…something…makes me want to protect you…"

She closed her eyes, tracing her thumb over the back of his hand, feeling the scars across his knuckles, and the scabs from cuts that would soon become scars, his hands were those of a fighter, they weren't meant to be gentle or cautious…and yet…

"Get some sleep Jazmine…" he mumbled, "streets will be clear tomorrow, and I'm sure you want to see your mom."

"You're right." She said softly, "goodnight…Huey…"


	6. Chapter 6

_He was in her room again, the man who had hurt her so many times, he walked towards her, his belt in his hands, "are you ready to be a good girl?" he asked, a smile on his face, his eyes as cold as a winter day, "come on little Jazzy, all you have to do is do what I tell you."_

 _Jazmine tried to move away from him, the back of her shirt was ripped up and stained in blood, "Get away…" she said fearfully._

 _His smile turned into a scowl, "you don't tell me what to do!" he growled, bringing his belt down on her back once more, he brought it back again but this time was stopped, he looked to the side, at a shadowy figure._

" _Get away from her." The figure growled, kicking him back down the stairs, he stood in front of Jazmine protectively, "Jazmine…get up…you're safe now, get up...just wake up Jazmine, I promise you're fine…wake up…WAKE UP…"_

"Jazmine wake up." Huey said again, shaking the girl in his arms softly, finally she responded, opening her eyes and looking around.

"Wha…" she looked at Huey, "huey? What…what's going on…"

"You were having a nightmare." He said tiredly, "tossing and turning so much you fell off the couch, woke me up.'

"Sorry…." She mumbled.

"Don't apologize." He said, "It's not your fault."

She sighed, and looked at him, finally realizing the position they were in, they were on the floor, Huey's back was to the couch and Jazmine was in his arms, her head was on his shoulder, she blushed a little, "you can let me go now Huey…" she said softly.

"What if I don't want to?" Huey asked, making her blush deepen.

"W-what time is it? If Riley and Cindy come down they might get the wrong idea."

"Don't worry, it's two in the morning." He said.

She sighed and just laid her head back on his shoulder.

"What was your dream about?" he asked softly.

She shivered, "I don't wanna talk about it." She mumbled.

Huey reached over and grabbed the blanket off the couch, putting it over both of them. "That bad?"

She nodded.

Huey sighed, "it's alright now, nothing can hurt you, you got that?"

She smiled softly, 'listen to you, sounding like you can protect me from hell itself."

"I'll sure as hell try." He said seriously, looking out the window, they sat there comfortably for a few minutes.

"Huey…" she mumbled sleepily, "The couch would be more comfortable."

Huey nodded and stood up, picking Jazmine up easily, and laid her on the couch, he started pulling away, until she took his hand softly.

"Don't…don't go…" she said.

Huey looked at her, even now she looked scared and vulnerable, and for the first time, Huey realized she had been crying, he picked her up and got on the couch, laying her back down softly, his arms around her now, "don't worry." He mumbled into her ear, "I'm not going anywhere."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Granddad walked up the steps to his house, waving good-bye to his companion for the last two nights, the lovely Ebony Brown, she had been a godsend when the blizzard hit and he was stranded at the park. She had been quick to open her home to him and the two had hit it off. He smiled, "looks like I'm gonna have to dust off my old tux." He said, unlocking the door and stepping in, the house was cold, which didn't surprise him, the power wouldn't return for another few hours, he walked up the steps and looked in on the baby, nodding in approval in seeing her wrapped up in several blankets to keep warm. He went into his room and raised an eyebrow, the blankets had been disturbed and sloppily made, as if someone had tried to make the bed in the dark, "hmm…" he took his coat off and put it on a hanger, and walked downstairs. He peaked the boys room and saw Cindy and Riley cuddling under the covers, he rolled his eyes, "stupid boy…' he grumbled, walking away, he wasn't going to even bother trying to make the boy see sense, if he wanted to risk making his life even more difficult, so be it. He walked downstairs, hearing something rustling down in the kitchen, 'Maybe Huey's awake." He said, walking into the living room, and almost instantly his scowl deepens, Huey was definitely not awake, and neither was the neighbors daughter beside him, both were deep in sleep, with Jazmine resting her head on Huey's chest and Huey hugging her close.

"These little niglets-" he started.

"Don't get mad old man." A vaguely familiar voice said, he looked over into the kitchen and saw Shabazz at the table, a bowl of cereal in front of him.

"And what are you doing here?"

"The plow from yesterday only came so far." He said, "Huey was kind enough to let me spend the night here."

'Hmm…you're probably the one who messed up my bed sheets."

"Couldn't see, Hueys Generator ran out of fuel last night, I fixed it up as best as I could.

"Well, good try anyways." Granddad muttered, "Now why can't I get mad at him?"

"He was just helping her through some nightmares." Shabazz said, "I heard her all the way up in your room, crying, pleading, it took everything Huey had to calm her down.'

The scowl slowly disappeared from Granddad's face, "eh guess I can't be mad at that…" he looked at him, 'Why are you eating my cereal?"

He chuckled, "thought I'd get some food before I went home, the roads are clearer right?" Shabazz asked, spooning some more cereal into his mouth.

"Yeah…well…I'm gonna go upstairs and catch me some more shut eye, you let yourself out Shabby." He said with a snicker.

Shabazz rolled his eyes, 'only the baby's allowed to call me that."

"Whatever…SHABBY."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Riley woke up from the best sleep he had had in a long time, the cause of said sleep was still past out beside him, he smirked, "hey, C-murph, wake up." He said softly, shaking her bare shoulder.

"Hmm…five more minutes…" she mumbled.

He chuckled, "it's noon babe, you don't get up now, you ain't gon get out of bed at all."

"What's the problem wit dat?"

"We stay asleep too long and lil' bears gonna wanna come wake me up, and how she gon' react when she finds her daddy, naked, with auntie c-murph in bed.

She sighed, "fine, you get up…but I ain't gettin' up fo a lil while, just go downstairs without me."

"Aiight." He said with a grin, kissing her cheek quickly and jumping out of bed, putting a pair of jeans on and walking downstairs, stretching as he did. He peaked into the living room, and found Huey still asleep on the couch, "sorry my nigga.' He said with a grin, "but I had a better chance then you." he went into the kitchen and found Jazmine cooking lunch; Elli was sitting at the table waiting patiently.

"Good mornin' lil' bear." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Good morning daddy!" she said sweetly.

He grinned and sat down, "What up Mariah." He said, 'whatchu cookin'?"

"Stroganoff." She said, "It's almost ready."

"Coo', so did you stay over last night again?"

"Yeah, I crashed on the couch." She said absentmindedly, stirring the stroganoff.

Riley raised an eyebrow, "Huey's sleeping on the couch." He said.

Jazmine paused what she was doing, 'I-I meant on the recliner, I let Huey have the couch…you know since I took over his bed the other night." She lied, stirring the pot again.

Riley eyed her suspiciously, "you believe her Lil' bear?" he asked.

She giggled, "Auntie Jazmine told me I'm not allowed to say." She said cutely.

'Oh really? And what are you not allowed to say?"

"Elli, do you want a cookie while you wait for the food to cool down?" Jazmine asked, trying to bribe the three year old.

She nodded her head vigorously.

"You bribing my baby Light-skin?" Riley asked with a smirk, "Somethin' musta happened last night fo you to be doin' that."

"Nothing happened Riley." She said, "Just drop it."

"Yeah, drop it!" Elli giggled, trying to stay on Jazmines good side so she could get a cookie.

Riley cocked an eyebrow, "aiight, I'll drop it fo now, but just wait til I get C-murph on yo ass."

"Auntie Cindy stayed over!?" Elli exclaimed excitedly, making Riley freeze.

'Yeah baby she slept in Uncle Huey's bed, because he's coo like that." He said easily, with a prize-winning grin.

"Uncle Huey is so nice." She said.

"Yes, Uncle Huey is." Jazmine said as she handed Elli a cookie, her cheeks coloring, making Riley's mouth hang open.

"No fu-" he started, but stopped himself. Looking at Elli, who obliviously munched on the cookie, he looked at her, but she had her back turned to him, spooning stroganoff into a small bowl for Elli, he scratched his chin, "so…Uncle Huey is nice, huh Jazzy?" he asked.

Jazmine almost dropped the bowl in her hand, "y-yeah, he's alright, I guess."

"Nah, that's not what you agreed to, is it Elli?"

Elli nodded, looking between the two teens.

Jazmine glared at him, sitting down n a chair and kicking his shin.

Riley grimaced and stood up, "I'm just gonna, get some stroganoff now…" he said walking over to the pot.

Huey walked in.

"Good morning Uncle Huey!" Elli said happily.

"Good morning." He said to his niece, and then looked at Jazmine, "good morning." He said softly.

"Morning." Jazmine mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Mornin' bro." Riley said with a grin, "How was your night?"

"Uneventful." He said, loading a plate with stroganoff and sitting next to Jazmine.

"You sure? Cause the way you and Jazzy lookin' at each other-" he stopped when both teens glared at him, "Neva mind."

Huey continued to eat, every now and then looking at Jazmine, who would glance back, their eyes would meet and they'd both look back down.

"Lil' bear you done eating?" Riley asked.

"Uh-huh!" she said.

"Come on then, lets go watch some movies." He picked her up and walked out, leaving the two on their own.

"You done eating?" Huey asked, picking up his empty plate.

"Yes…" she said, handing her plate to him.

He put them in the sink, and then walked towards the door, pulling his trench coat off the peg beside the door. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure…" she said softly, following him, the day outside was hotter then it was yesterday, the sidewalks and roads were clear, leaving piles of snow on lawns and on the side of the road. The two walked silently together, Jazmine had her arms crossed and her hood up over her head, Huey had his collar popped up, they walked in a comfortable silence all the way to the tree, which was covered in Ice and frost, the ground around it didn't have much snow around it, just a thin layer of frost, Jazmine walked up to it and touched the trunk, "it looks beautiful." She whispered.

Huey nodded, leaning against the tree, Jazmine sat down in her usual crook, looking across the frozen city, "thank you…" she said softly.

"For what?" Huey asked, pulling his pack out and lighting a cigarette.

"For last night." She said.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Just a nightmare…" she said softly.

"One hell of a nightmare." He commented.

"You could say that again." She said, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked.

She sighed, "It's complicated." She said, "and a really long story."

"I got time." He said, flicking the spent cigarette into the snow.

She hesitated, looking down, "it…it was a dream about…my past…you asked me once where I got my scars…it was when I was thirteen…my dad skipped out on us when I was ten, he and my mom weren't exactly in a loving relationship...he left because he met someone new…forgot about me and my mom…my mom went to work almost as soon as he left, trying her hardest to keep us living in the house we're at now…at one of her jobs she met someone… John Matthews, he was a cook at a diner she worked at…he was charming…nice...he said he'd help us…" she looked down, "what my mom didn't know was what he wanted in return…he only worked at the diner during the day shift, she was still working several other jobs…left me alone with him…I never liked him…he was so…fake…" she shuddered, "one night…he walked into my room…smiling and telling me what a good girl I was… I screamed…kicked…fought back…and he pulled his belt off…and beat me until my back was bloody and bruised…then…he…h-he…"

Huey knelt down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "you don't have to continue." He said.

she looked at him, tears coming to her eyes, "by the time my mother came home…he had been having his 'fun' for most of the night…I was passed out from blood loss…he had left and went to work like ordinary…the cops found him just cooking food like he always did…I was in the hospital for two weeks…"

Huey wrapped his arms around her, "Don't say anymore…" he said to her again, "you don't have to…"

At these words she dissolved into tears, burying her face into his chest, "that's why I don't understand." She sobbed.

"Don't understand what?"

"Why you even stay around me, I'm broken, busted, I-I barely even act like a friend to you much less…something more…"

Huey let her cry for a little while, he had lost his signature scowl, and his face showed several emotions, anger, sadness, pity, and yet, when he looked down at Jazmine, his raging emotions would calm, "Jazmine…" he said softly, 'the thing about something broken…is that no matter how bad it is…you can fix it…it'll take a while…and it won't be easy…but if you want…I can help…all I ask is that you trust me."

She looked at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying, "why? Why do you want to help me?" she asked, she sounded small, vulnerable, not something Huey was used to. He didn't speak for a little while, until he said, "in the words of Riley, 'you're my girl, and I ain't gonna let shit happen to you, not while I'm alive.'"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

By the time Huey and Jazmine had finally gone home, the sun was close to setting, Huey carried Jazmine on his back.

"Huey…" she mumbled.

'Yeah Jazmine?" he asked softly.

'Did you mean what you said?"

"Of course." He said, 'every word."

She closed her eyes, "huey…"

"Yeah?"

"I…I wanna try…I wanna try giving us…a…chance…"

Huey let a soft smile appear on his face, "if that's what you want, I'll be happy to oblige." He said, walking up to her front door, 'we're here."

She got off his back and unlocked the door, she turned to him, "thank you Huey…" she said.

He nodded, "anytime."

She looked around and hesitantly leaned forward, getting on her toes and planting a small kiss on the corner of his lips, she turned around and went inside, "I'll see you tomorrow for school." She said softly.

"Can't wait." He said as the door slowly closed, he walked across the lawn and towards his own home he opened the door and walked in, and was almost immediately met with a smirking riley and Cindy.

"Saw yo little show my nigga." Riley said with a grin.

"You two go so well together," Cindy said, "It's like peanut butter and Jelly."

Huey looked at the two of them, "aren't you supposed to be next door?" Huey asked Cindy.

"Chill nigga I was about to leave gotta ask my girl how her day went with her boo." Cindy said smugly, walking towards the door, "see ya Reezy."

"Not if I see ya first bae." He said winking as she left.

Huey walked upstairs, "I'm going to sleep." He said.

"Hey nigga aren't you gon tell a brotha thank you? I'm the one who gave y'all dat alone time!"

Huey looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"neva mind hater, damn, givin' me the negative degree." Riley muttered, Huey just smirked and kept walking upstairs, 'and I saw that small little smile you had on yo face befo you walked in, don't think I didn't!"


	7. Chapter 7

Huey sat in his first class of the day, waiting for Jazmine to walk in, since her revelations at the tree two nights ago, he hadn't seen her much, he had gone to see her for a brief period the night before school started, but his granddad called him back, cutting his time short, he hadn't even been able to see her when he had come to school, her mother having had the day off and driving her herself.

"Hey yo Huey!" someone shouted, making him look up as Michael Caesar, one of Huey's only friends in Woodcrest, walked over, 'Hey man what's up?"

"Nothing." He said.

"Coo." He said, sitting down beside him, "so how'd you and the fam do during the blizzard?"

"Good, Riley got stuck at work, and Jazmine had to stay with us for about two days.

"Mhmm…bet you weren't mad about that huh?" Caesar asked with a grin.

Huey rolled his eyes, "we didn't do anything."

"You wish y'all did." Caesar challenged.

"Shut up." Huey retorted, making Caesar laugh.

"Man don't be embarrassed, she is a beautiful young African American mamma, if her attitude was a little better, I'd a already tried to get her on my good side, if ya know what I mean."

Huey clenched his fist.

"You alright my nigga?" Caesar asked.

"Fine." He muttered, his hand unclenching as Jazmine walked in, "completely fine."

"Hey yo Jazzy!" Caesar shouted gleefully, "what up mama!"

She rolled her eyes, 'Hi Caes," she said with a small smile, she walked past him and sat down by Huey, "hey Huey." She said softly, her smile broadening.

"Good morning Jazmine." He said back, a small smirk creeping onto his face.

"Oh hoho, I see somethin' sparkin'." Caes said, "no mo negative degree fo Huey huh Jazzy?"

She blushed and looked away, "I don't know what you mean." She said.

"Mhmm…" he looked at Huey, "ain't nothin' happen those days huh?"

"Nope, nothing." Huey said, slowly reaching over to Jazmine and taking her hand softly in his, "Nothing concerning you that is."

He clutched his chest dramatically, "you hurt me Huey man," he said with a grin, "but I see you."

Huey rolled his eyes and looked over at Jazmine, who was trying to hide in her hoodie, "you alright?"

"Mhmm…" she said, poking her head out and smiling at him, "much better now."

* * *

Riley laid on the couch, snoring softly, Elli was passed out on his chest, her snores almost matching his, hers only being quieter, Cindy walked in beside Huey and Jazmine, "aw look at that." She said.

"His snoring's gonna break the foundation." Huey said, earning him a nudge from Jazmine.

Cindy took her phone out and quickly snapped a picture of the two, "that's gon be my screen saver." She said, putting the phone up.

Elli cracked an eye open, "Auntie Cindy." She said drowsily.

"It's me baby.' Cindy said with a grin, she walked over and picked her up, "come on, lets go lay you down in yo bed."

"Okay…" she mumbled, almost instantly falling asleep as soon as her head touched Cindy's shoulder.

Riley yawned, "about time y'all got home." He mumbled, turning over on the couch, "what took so long?"

"Traffic." Huey said, walking over to the recliner and sitting down while Jazmine went into the kitchen.

"Hey Huey…" riley mumbled, "you think you could watch Elli Sunday night?"

"Sure." Huey said, "you going out with Cindy or something."

"Yeah, gon treat her to a nice valentines day." He said, "and I know you want some alone time with Jazmine."

"Yes, because we'll get alone time with Ellie and Granddad here."

"Granddad is taking some chick on a date." Riley said, "and besides, you know Elli's gonna be asleep by nine, lil' bear loves her sleep."

'And yet she complains when it's nap-time."

"Quit bein' a hater man."

Huey rolled his eyes, "quit being an idiot." He retorted.

Jazmine walked in with a glass of water, "what are you two talking about?" she asked.

"Just plans for Sunday." Riley said, "you know, me and C-murph are goin' out, and granddads on a date too."

"Oh, do you need us to take care of Elli?" she asked.

"Yeah that'd be good." He said with a smile, "Now I gotta get a few mo Z's befo we leave." He turned over again and almost instantly resumed snoring.

"How does he do that?" Jazmine asked.

"Don't question it." Huey said.

* * *

 **Sunday night**

Jazmine smiled listening to Elli laugh at the cartoons on the TV, "what is this?" Elli asked while giggling.

"Kim Possible." She said, "I'm gonna show you all the old school TV shows lil' miss."

"Sounds fun!"

Huey walked in and looked at the TV, "why are you watching Kim Possible?" he asked.

"I'm showing Elli the good TV shows." She said, "I thought we should start off with Kim Possible, then maybe the Proud Family."

"Not too bad." He muttered, "I'm gonna make some Tuna casserole, you two going to eat it?"

"Bleh, tuna." Elli said, making a face.

"I'll eat it." She said, looking at Elli, "never turn down free food." She whispered while tickling her stomach, making her giggle.

Huey smirked and went into the kitchen.

Jazmine watched him leave with a smile, 'Elli, keep watching TV, I'll be right back." She stood up and walked into the kitchen, Elli just giggled and turned to the TV.

Jazmine walked up to the kitchen counter, watching Huey getting the things he needs out of the cabinets.

"Did you want something?" Huey asked her.

"No," she said, leaning against the counter, "well…kinda…"

He raised an eyebrow, "kinda?"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you something..."

"Okay…and what did you want to tell me?" he asked, putting a measuring cup down in the sink.

"Well come over here and I'll tell you." she said.

He walked over, standing right in front of her, "yes?" he asked.

She hesitantly put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer, placing a soft kiss on his lips that he returned, they stood there for a few minutes, lost in the moment, until Huey broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"What was that for?" he asked softly.

"Happy valentines day." She said simply, blushing furiously.

He let out a soft chuckle, "Happy valentines day." He said back, kissing her cheek, "Now I need to go make some food, and you need to go make sure Elli doesn't burn the place to the ground because she's bored."

Jazmine laughed and jumped off the counter, walking into the living room.

wwwwwwwww

* * *

Huey was lying on the couch, his eyes closed, sitting on the floor was Elli and Jazmine, eating their food quietly.

"Auntie Jazmine." Elli whispered, "Can I have ice cream?"

"As soon as you finish all your food baby." Jazmine whispered back.

"With sprinkles?"

Jazmine chuckled, "yes with sprinkles."

"And chocolate syrup?"

"One or the other lil' miss." Jazmine said with a smile.

"Okay…"

Jazmine checked her watch, 'and you better hurry, Bed time's in thirty minutes."

"But…but the movie isn't over."

"It'll be over by bedtime, but if you don't finish that food then you won't get ice cream before bed."

In response Elli started eating quickly, shoveling the casserole into her mouth.

Jazmine shook her head with a smile, "I'll go get your ice cream." She said, walking into the kitchen, she put two scoops of ice cream into a bowl and then put sprinkles all over, she walked back into the kitchen, "alright Elli, here's your…ice cream…" she finished, looking at the small toddler now lying on the floor snoring softly, hugging her empty plate, Jazmine chuckled and put the ice cream down, and then picked up Elli, she walked upstairs and laid her down on her bed, "sweet dreams lil' miss." She said softly, walking back down to the living room, Huey was still asleep, his chest rising and falling steadily, Jazmine quietly picked up the bowl of ice cream and went to go put it in the freezer, when she walked back in, Huey was still asleep,, she looked at the clock on the wall, and then sat down beside the couch, facing huey.

"Huey?" she asked softly, shaking his shoulder.

"Hmm…?" he mumbled, cracking an eye open.

"Hey, Elli's asleep upstairs." She said softly, "and it's getting late, I'm gonna go home, alright?"

"Alright…" he mumbled, "I'll see you tomorrow right?"

She smiled, "of course." She started to stand up, but Huey took her hand and pulled her back down, she tensed up, resisting the urge to pull her hand out of his grip.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to take you out tonight." He mumbled.

She let out a sigh, "huey, it doesn't matter." She said softly, "I had fun tonight with you and Elli, I don't care about a big fancy date, just hanging out is fine."

"I know…but I'm still sorry."

She let out a soft laugh, "don't worry about it Huey." She said, kissing his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow ok?" she tried to get up again, this time Huey sat up and put his arms around her, bringing her down and kissing her, her eyes widened slightly but slowly sank into the kiss. Deepening it as a hand went up to Huey's cheek, huey kept his hands on her hips as he kissed her jawline, making her gasp in surprise.

"Huey…" she whispered.

He kept going, kissing down her neck and collarbone, a hand slowly going up the back of her shirt.

"Huey stop." She said, pushing him away and standing up, taking a few steps back, her breathing was quick and her hands were shaking.

"Jazmine, are you alright?" he asked worriedly, standing up.

"I'm…I'm fine…" she mumbled, hugging her arms, willing them to stop shaking, "Just…just…give me a minute…"

Huey walked up to her and she tensed up, he hugged her and held her for a while, "I'm sorry…" he said softly, "I didn't mean to push you like that…"

"It's not your fault." She mumbled into his chest.

Huey didn't say anything.

Jazmine sighed, "I gotta go Huey."

"Okay…" he said softly, slowly letting her go.

She stepped back and looked at huey for a while, he reached out and wiped a tear off her cheek.

"I'm sorry…" he said again.

She shook her head, "It's not your fault." She said again, "trust me." she kissed his cheek and walked out, leaving Huey standing there in the living room alone.

* * *

Jazmine sat on the couch in her pajamas, Cindy sitting beside her, listening to everything she said, "and then I just left…" Jazmine mumbled, hugging her knees.

"Damn girl…this calls for ice-cream." Cindy said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a tub of ice cream she had left thawing, she walked back in with the tub and a spoon, Jazmine took it gratefully.

"I mean…I liked it…I wanted him to keep going…but…I just…d" she sighed and scooped some ice cream out and ate it.

"Girl, it's a process, it ain't gonna all go away just like that, you gotta work for it, it's somethin' I'm sure huey understands."

"I know…but it's not fair to huey…"

"Not fair? Girl he knows what signed up fo, he ain't gonna drop you cuz it's a little hard, you gotta give the nigga some credit!"

She didn't say anything, just took another mouthful of ice cream, "I know…" she started, "but I'm still scared…what If he changes? What if I'm not good enough?"

"What if I turn into a preppy ass white bitch and Riley starts getting into law?" she asked, making Jazmine chuckle, "it ain't gonna happen, so you don't have to worry girl, you feel me?"

Jazmine nodded slowly, "yeah…yeah I feel you."

* * *

Huey sat in class, looking over notes for the test, he looked up as Jazmine walked in, "Jazmine…' he started and then hesitated as she sat down beside him, "Jazmine…I'm sorry about the other night."

"don't be…" she whispered back to him, "it wasn't your fault…I'm just…trying to get used to this."

"I know…I shouldn't of tried to push it.'

"Huey, it wasn't your fault," she said again, "and if you apologize again, I'm going to hit you."

"Right…" he muttered, leaning back in his chair, he looked back at his notes, and watched as Jazmine's slender hand slowly reached over and took his, he looked at her; she was looking ahead, her hoodie up, and her other arm lying across her stomach.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She mumbled, a small smile creeping up on her lips.

Huey smirked, "Maybe I will."


End file.
